riskofrainfandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper
, along with , can one shot many bosses. Try to stand in a preferable position where you can charge for as long as possible. | image = Sniper.png | imagecaption = ..and so they left, the sound still ringing in deaf ears. | StatPerLevel = | unlockdesc = Beat the game. | BaseHealth = 169/119 | HealthPerLevel = 33 | ArmorPerLevel = 2 | AttackSpeed = Very Slow | BaseDamage = 15 | DamagePerLevel = 4 | BaseRegen = 1.25 | RegenPerLevel = 0.4 }} Abilities or |cooldown = 0 }} Tactics *Prioritize over . Only use while kiting enemies in-between s. With practice, you can , then jump and perfect reload just in time to again when you land. With attack speed increases, you can fire in the air without needing to land. *Don't forget to use , as the amount of bonus damage you get from the guaranteed critical strikes can save your life. *When reloading the gun, you want to stop the bar in the white area for a "perfect" reload. The white area is close to where the bar starts off, so if you practice your reloads you can eventually get to where you make a perfect reload almost immediately after every shot. It's a skill worth learning. *The best use item for the Sniper is anything that can attack enemies without requiring aim, such as Jar of Souls, Glowing Meteorite, or even the Disposable Missile Launcher (but NOT the Sawmerang). This is because Sniper's only true fault is an inability to fight effectively against large crowds in tight spaces, so having an item that can kill from a safe location the sniper can't shoot from is practically a necessity. *Due to the Sniper's high damage and low attack speed, on-kill items such as Gasoline and Will-o'-the-wisp are more effective than chance-on-hit items such as Rusty Knife and Ukulele. Drones are also more effective with the Sniper as they benefit from the Sniper's high base damage. *Heaven Cracker is an item that helps immensely with crowd-control for the Sniper, since his basic attack, , does 250% damage. If you time the count on Heaven Cracker, you can get it to activate on the Sniper's ability and handle large crowds in literally one shot. *The Old Box works especially well with the Sniper since it tends to put a decent amount of distance between enemies and the Sniper when large crowds of enemies start to swarm him. *The Crowbar dramatically improves the effectiveness of against undamaged enemies, and is among the best items for the Sniper. *Items that reduce the cooldown of abilities is especially useful to the Sniper, for his and abilities. Alien Head is an item that works very well simply because of the reduction of his cooldown. The Wicked Ring's effect when paired with helps to drastically reduce cooldown since cooldown is reduced by one for every critical hit, and gives a 100% chance to hit a critical. *As long as there's a lot of running space, Sniper can handle crowds just as well as (if not better than) other characters. Simply run away from the crowd to create distance and hit them with a charged as much as possible before enemies close in. A great tactic for this is to turn around sharply when you're ready to fire, and then perform a backflip with for added distance before you start charging. * will pierce through the enemies but doing so will halve the damage for every enemy it hits. Perfect reloads affect this ability as well, granting a great damage bonus for a fully charged, perfect reloaded . Furthermore, If you crit an enemy with , all piercing damage after that will be crits as well. This synergizes with , allowing you to critically hit all enemies. * Increased attack speed also increases the speed of the Reload bar, which can take some time getting used to. Attack speed also affects , decreasing the time required charging for a fully charged shot. * With Rusty Jetpack, Photon Jetpack, and Soldier's Syringe, a experienced player can not only perform a "skip" when landing from a elevated position using but also hold oneself in the air while charging a fairly powerful effectively singling out a towering boss with a higher hitbox, or safely dipping into a mob for a quick hit and run attack. Category:Characters en:Sniper